Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat apparatus.
Background
In the related art, a technique is disclosed relating to a rotation mechanism that rotates a seat main body on which an occupant is seated in a yaw direction using an electric motor (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. S61-278438A).